wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flippity Find Game
|Image file = Flippity Find Game - Box, Front (Stock Photo).png|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Publisher|Row 1 info = Playskool|Row 2 title = Type|Row 2 info = Picture finder|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 3+|Row 4 title = Players|Row 4 info = 2-4|Row 5 title = Release date|Row 5 info = 2008}}Flippity Find Game is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''picture-finding board game made by Playskool. Summary ''"'Flip & Find the Pictures for Fast Matching Fun!''' ''Match Wubbzy's kickity kick ball or Widget's wiggle wrench card to the correct color gameboard. Who will be the quickity quickest? Ring the bell & start again for more flippity find fun! Children build these skills: * Picture & color matching * Counting * Group play * Hand-eye coordination" Contents * 8 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy Picture Gameboards * 72 Picture Cards (9 for Each Gameboard) * Bell * Instruction Manual (In English and Spanish) Let's Get Ready! # Each player must select two of the same colored gameboards. The ones that aren't used must be put aside. # In the center of the play field, spread and mix up all of the cards and make sure they're facedown. # Place the bell where all of the players can reach. # Place the game box close by, as in the middle of the game, you will be putting cards in it. Let's play! Flip It! After one player says "One, Two, Three - GO!", the players must quickly pick a card from the pile at the same time, then try to match it to one of their gameboards with the same color. For example, the purple player is looking for purple bared cards. * If your card has the wrong color, put it back on the pile facedown and draw another one. * If it has the right color, start looking for what's on the card on your gameboards. Find It! When you find the matching object on your gameboard, place that card on an open space of that gameboard and shout "I found it!". When you fill up all four spaces on one of your gameboards and find another card for it, put that card aside by putting it in the box. Keep drawing cards and finding matches after placing them on a gameboard or in the box. How to Win The first player to fill all four card spaces on both of his/her gameboards must ring the bell and yell out "I win!". Afterwards, he/she must show where the objects on the cards are on the opposing gameboards. Other Ways to Play Challenge Game The players each take two gameboards that are colored differently. This will result in the players looking for matching color cards where their objects that aren't in the same colored board. Simple Game The players must match cards with only one gameboard instead of two. This is recommended for beginners and younger players. Gallery Box Flippity Find Game - Box, Front (Stock Photo).png|Front (Stock Photo) Flippity Find Game - Box, Front and Side (Stock Photo).png|Front and Side (Stock Photo) Flippity Find Game - Box, Front.jpg|Front Flippity Find Game - Box, Back.jpg|Back Flippity Find Game - Box; Left, Right and Top Sides.png|Left, Right and Top Sides Flippity Find Game - Box, Bottom Side.png|Bottom Side Flippity Find Game - Box, Interior Sides.png|Interior Sides Contents Flippity Find Game - Manual, English Side.png|Manual, English Side Flippity Find Game - Manual, Spanish Side.png|Manual, Spanish Side Flippity Find Game - Front of Cards.jpg|Front of Cards Flippity Find Game - Back of Cards.jpg|Back of Cards Flippity Find Game - Bell.jpg|Bell Flippity Find Game - Cover for Game Parts.jpg|Cover for Game Parts Flippity Find Game - 'At The Movies' Gameboard.jpg|"At The Movies" Gameboard Flippity Find Game - 'At The Beach' Gameboard.jpg|"At The Beach" Gameboard Flippity Find Game - 'Camping Trip' Gameboard.jpg|"Camping Trip" Gameboard Flippity Find Game - 'The Finish Line' Gameboard.jpg|"The Finish Line" Gameboard Flippity Find Game - 'The Car Wash' Gameboard.jpg|"The Car Wash" Gameboard Flippity Find Game - 'The Playground' Gameboard.jpg|"The Playground" Gameboard Flippity Find Game - 'The Kitchen' Gameboard.jpg|"The Kitchen" Gameboard Flippity Find Game - 'Time For Bed' Gameboard.jpg|"Time For Bed" Gameboard Flippity Find Game - Back of Gameboards.jpg|Back of Gameboards Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:2008